Taking the World Back
by The Grand Architect of All
Summary: 20 Years after the events in Heart of Darkness Nigel Uno will be called upon again. He will be called to Assisinate the most powerful man on the Planet. The Emperor.
1. The Emperor Arrives

"I swear by God this sacred oath: That I shall render unconditional obedience to the Emperor of the World, and that I shall at all times be prepared, as a brave soldier, to give my life for this oath."

"_My comrades. Once again - I don't know how many times it has been now - an attempt has been made on my life. I speak to you tonight for two reasons. First, so that you can hear my voice and know that I am unhurt. And second, so that you may know the details of a crime without parallel in Imperial history..._"

* * *

**SMOLENSK, RUSSIA - THE IMPERIAL EASTERN FRONT.**

A lonely airfield. An Imperial Officer and his aide stand rigid by a gleaming limousine. The officer's uniform denotes a man of high rank - a man of weight. This is Major-General Wallabee Beetles, Chief of Staff for the Central Imperial Army Group. Wally smokes a cigarette. The airstrip is surrounded by Army Group vehicles and personnel Imperial Guards, photographers, aides, Imperial dignitaries, etc. - all frozen like statues. Whatever is going on, it's big. The faint sound of distant airplanes brings tension, subtle but sharp.

Approaching the field are three Transports escorted by a formation of fighters. Silence gives way to an escalating roar that seems to have no maximum. One by one, the massive four-engine Transports land while the fighters roar overhead and circle the airfield. The Transports come to rest. The Emperor alights from the lead plane, obscured by the surrounding platoon of heavily armed Imperial Guards.

Wally and his Aide step forward to greet The Emperor, but they are pushed back by the guards. The Emperor marches past without so much a glance at his hosts or their waiting limo.

To Wally's surprise, a second limousine roars onto the airfield from out of nowhere. It is dirty, the windscreen spotted with bugs from a long drive. The Emperor gets in the dirty car and speeds off.

"It's not so much your car he doesn't trust... It's your driver." Wally and his Aide turn. Standing behind them is Colonel Harold Brandt the Senior Staff Officer of the Imperial Army Operations. He is always scribbling notes in a small datebook. Without looking up, Brandt hops into the limo they brought for The Emperor. Wally and his Aide share a glance and get in. Soon after they are speeding after The Emperor's car.

* * *

The Emperor's headquarters for the Eastern Front is bustling. Security is tight, everyone is on edge. Long tables packed with soldiers straining their necks to get a glimpse of their leader at the head table, but he is obscured by his detail of man dares to approach. The room falls silent. The Imperial Chef places a tray before the Emperor, producing a knife and fork, cutting a bite. We think he is going to hand feed Hitler until he places the food in his own mouth, chewing slowly, deliberately. He swallows. Everyone waits for him to die. When he doesn't, The Emperor begins to eat. The rest of the room relaxes slightly and digs in.

Seated further down the table are Wally and his Aide. Between them, once again, is Brandt, eating like a pig, still making notes in his book. Wally stares. "Managing the Emperor's security must be quite an undertaking."

"Irregularity is the Emperor's precaution of choice." He says while eating very fast.

"I can assure you he's safe here. Relax, Brandt. Enjoy your meal."

Brandt's look says, "Don't be ridiculous." He cleans his plate in seconds. Then he gently dabs his mouth, takes out his datebook and starts writing.

"I understand you're returning to London this afternoon..." Wally says.

Brandt nods.

"Could I trouble you to deliver a package to Colonel Stieff?"

Brandt nods again, too busy writing to notice the knowing glance Wally shares with his Aide...

* * *

There is tense silence as Wally and his Aide are hunched over two bottles of Fine Wine on a large desk next to two pair Clam Bombs, small black plastic casing held together by magnets and adhesive tape.

Wally inserts a short, pencil-shaped fuse through the narrow opening. All that remains exposed is a small glass capsule. The trigger. Wally turns his attention to the bottles of Wine...

The Transports' engines roar, ready for take off. Soldiers stand at attention as The Emperor boards. Brandt is with him, scribbling in his ever-present datebook. Wally and his Aide approach. Wally gently handles a carefully wrapped package. Wally presses a key against the side of the package, crushing the glass capsule inside. The explosive armed now, he hands it to Brandt. "With my regards to Colonel Stieff."

Brandt accepts the gift, looking up from his book. He studies the familiar shape. "Wine? You better hope I don't get thirsty on the flight."

Wally politely smiles, hiding his nerves, having just handed a bomb to The Emperor's Head of Security. Brandt unknowingly carries it onto the plane with The Emperor. The door to the Transport is sealed behind him along with, they hope, the Emperor's fate.


	2. Africa and The Bomb

**TUNISIA, NORTH AFRICA - THE RETREATING 14TH AMORED DIVISION. **

Moving rapidly through an olive grove in the otherwise wasted desert. A column of tanks, trucks and heavy equipment flow by with a sense of barely contained chaos. Men are dismantling tents from around others dumping documents into burning oil drums.

In the middle of it we find a tall young officer. He wears an faded khaki field uniform complete with Colonel's badges, staying cooler than the other side of your pillow. He directs men this way and that, holding back panic.

A jeep speeds up to him from the distance, driven by a young lieutenant. "Colonel Uno, sir. A new headquarters has been established at Mezzouna. I'm to take you there."

Uno looks over the scene, expressionless. "Now they tell us to disengage - a day late. No matter how many times we tell Command the reality, they always manage to leave us-"He stops himself, containing his rage.

"Colonel, the enemy is less than five kilometers from here. You've done all you can."

Nigel glances at his right hand, contemplating a ring on his finger. "I wonder... Was there even a point in our coming to Tunis?"

"To lose to "unprepared" rebels, it seems." The Lieutenant says sarcastically.

Nigel smiles bitterly and gets in the jeep as a bomb explodes before he even sees the tight formation of Rebel Dive Bomber overhead. Fighter planes strafe with machine-guns. Artillery blasts strike in front and behind the retreating column. The Division is trapped. Panic hits the column like a tidal wave. Nigel taps the young lieutenant who drives into the melee.

Soldiers abandon their vehicles but cover is in short supply and many are left in the open. So they run. Dozens are gunned down by the assailing fighters. The survivors watch in horror as the fighters slowly turn to make another run. In a panic, the soldiers run the other direction, halted by a jeep blocking the way. Nigel stands in the passenger seat. "STOP. WAIT UNTIL THEY COMMIT!" The men calm when they see the Colonel, trusting him. They turn and watch the formation of planes complete their turn and bear down, gaining speed. Knees tense,some jerking from the natural inclination to flee. "STAND FAST, I SAID!" They do, despite the menace of the planes' engines growing louder, meaner..."NOW!" The mob of soldiers breaks - some right, some left - as the fighters open fire on what had been the center of their mass. Unable to change course quickly enough, they spray their lead into the sand.

In that same instant, Nigel drops into his seat, the young lieutenant jams the jeep in drive and a wave of hot lead misses them by mere feet. Nigel watches his men regroup, waiting out the turning squadron. They've got the idea now. He turns to his Lieutenant who smiles admiringly. But Nigel's eyes widen. He grabs his Lieutenant's head and jams it down, revealing a fighter coming up from behind. Nigel ducks, shielding the Young Lieutenant with his body. Bang. Blood sprays across the jeep's windshield before bullets rip it to pieces, leaving only clear blue African sky.

* * *

**MUNICH, GERMANY - FIRST GENERAL MILITARY HOSPITAL.**

A beautiful, dignified woman keeps herself from running. She is Nina Uno, Nigel's wife and mother of his four children. She reaches the door of a private hospital room just as a doctor comes out. Awkward pause. "Mrs. Uno? Perhaps before you see the Colonel we should go to my office and-"

Nina Interrupts. "I will see my husband now."

The Doctor wants to argue but Nina's eyes shut him down. He opens the door and they enter to find A mass of mummy-like bandages with only small openings around the mouth and one eye. The arms and hands are also wrapped in heavy dressing. No movement but for the rise and fall of the patient's chest. Holding back her anguish, Nina bravely turns to the Doctor. "Well?"

"He's been constant with fever but he refuses any pain killers. The right hand has been amputated above the wrist. He's lost the fourth and fifth fingers on the left. We... couldn't save the left eye."

Nina is a rock. "His ring?"

"I don't-"

"He had a ring on his right hand. Where is it?"

"I'm sorry... His hand was amputated in the field... I'm afraid-"

"Thank you."

Nina sits beside her husband. She shows him a photo of four children - three boys and a girl. Nigel tries to speak but can't. His eye begins to tear. Nina removes a ring from her finger, placing it on a chain with a cross she takes from around her neck. It is identical to the ring Nigel wore in Africa. Nina places the ring and chain on her husband's chest, her hand lingering. She cannot hold the tears back any longer. She stands and turns away, not wanting her husband to see. The doctor takes her place. Nigel struggles to speak. The doctor puts an ear to the hole where Nigel's mouth is - making out his question, he debates answering, then says quietly "We've lost North Africa to the Rebels."

* * *

**ARMY GROUP CENTER - PRIVATE OFFICE - RUSSIA **

The ashtray is overflowing but Wally and his Aide have not moved. Finally the phone barely rings before Wally answers. He doesn't say a word, he only nods and hangs up. "He's... landed."

It takes a moment for the gravity of this to set in. "What about the..." Wally is already dialing the telephone.

"Get me Colonel Brandt... Colonel? Beetles... I trust you landed safely... I hate to trouble you but there's been a bit of a mix up. It seems you have the wrong bottles for Colonel Stieff. You... do still have the package?" Long pause. "I can be at your office first thing tomorrow morning to pick it up. Terribly sorry for the inconvenience... Thank you." Wally slowly hangs up the phone.

"Do you think he knows?" Wally shrugs, opening a bottle of Wine and pouring two glasses with a shaking hand. "There's only one way to be sure..."

* * *

**IMPERIAL HEADQUARTERS - LONDON  
**

Footsteps echo through the cavernous hallways. Wally marches with purpose through the numerous security checkpoints. It is a long, suspenseful walk. He is aware of someone walking up behind him, getting closer. We think he's done for, but another officer overtakes him and whispers "What happened?" This is General Hoagie Gilligan the Chief of the General Army Office in London.

"I can only guess the altitude caused the fuse to malfunction. Someone is watching over that son of a bitch, I swear it."

"We've been discovered."

Wally halts and faces Hoagie, expressionless. "What makes you think-"

"Kuki's been arrested. The Imperial police came for her last night." Wally thinks for a moment and resumes walking. Hoagie hurries after him. "Did you hear what I said?"

"The Police could have arrested her for anything. Find a replacement."

"There's no one we can trust. Not in London."

"Then stop looking in London."

Just then, they approach the final threshold, a sentry guards an office marked: COLONEL BRANDT. Hoagie stops, regarding the door with dread. But Wally presses on, reaching the door, about to enter when the sentry says "Your pistol please." Wally plays it cool, removing his pistol from its holster and handing it over. And with a nod to Hoagie, Wally squares his shoulders and enters Brandt's office.

* * *

Brandt is at his desk, writing as always. Wally notices Brandt's pistol sitting within arm's reach. A clock ticks loudly. Finally Brandt puts his pen down, stands and salutes, but the gesture is almost casual. Pure formality. "You'll forgive me, General. This little round-up has had me writing reports all day."

"Round-up?"

"Dissenters. A plot against the the Emperor."

Wally makes a good show of laughing that off. "Who would even have the balls?"

"You'd be surprised, the number of cowards in this army that would be willing to stand against the Empire."

"Only if the Emperor were dead, of course."

"Of course. It's one thing to think you know what's right. What matters is having the strength to do it."

Brandt produces the package, putting it on the desk in front of him. "Is this what you've come for?" Wally reaches for it. "Perhaps we should open it."

Wally freezes, studies Brandt's cold smile. "What."

"You've come a long way. You must be thirsty."

"I wonder how the Emperor, who does not partake, would feel about an officer who did so on duty... Colonel Brandt."

Brandt's smile fades. He picks up the package carelessly. Wally stays cool despite the armed explosive just a few feet away. "I took you for another sort, General." He knows nothing about what the package hides.

"And I you." Wally reaches out, grabbing the package.


	3. The Conspiracy

**CENTRAL ARMY HOSPITAL - LONDON **

Nigel's bandages are gone - a black patch covering what had been his left eye. The chain with the cross and ring from Nina hangs around his neck. Another patient lies motionless in the next bed. A man's belongings tell you more about him than he ever could. Nigel's side of the room is neatly arranged, books of poetry and philosophy are well worn. Beside them are his own writings - the print meticulous and flowing. Up to a certain date. After that a new, child-like hand has taken over.

Nigel's three fingers push a cotton ball under his eyepatch to dab the empty socket. Then he goes to button his shirt. Holding his collar in his teeth, he tries to do the buttons with the use of only three fingers on his left hand.

He is about to give up when he notices a figure looming in the doorway. It is Hoagie. He winces at the sight of Nigel's deformities. Nigel sarcastically says "I don't know what I ever did with ten."

Hoagie manages a smile, he moves to speak, but Nigel beats him to it. "I'm wanted in London."

Hoagie nods.

"Are you asking as a member of the High Command?"

Hoagie contemplates his answer. He carefully closes the door behind him, nervously glancing at the patient in the next bed.

"You can speak openly, General. He died just before you came in."

"We could use your help."

"I'm a field officer."

Hoagie steps closer, speaking openly now. "This war can't be won in the field."

"That's unfortunate for me."

"You can't honestly believe you'll make a difference on the front-"

"I'm a soldier, Hoagie. I serve the Empire."

"It makes no sense. You opposed the Emperor, you opposed the war with the Rebels."

"The people chose otherwise and here we are. Now we have to win. You know what will happen if we don't."

"If we win, it will still be The Empire."

"We all took an oath, General."

Hoagie nods, resigning. He realizes it is no use. Finally, he produces a blue velvet box, opening it to reveal a brilliant gold medal. "On behalf of the Emperor."

Nigel takes the medal and studies it. "I'm a twin, you know."

Hoagie stands confused. "I... I didn't."

"My brother died the day after we were born."

"I'm sorry."

"I was lying in the desert, covered in blood, sure I was going to die. I tried to think about my wife, my children... But my mind kept drifting to my dead brother. How I would finally be with him. How I would finally be whole again..." He snaps out of his thoughts, holding up his arm. "This is my reward for what happened to my men. It's all I deserve." Nigel nonchalantly tosses the medal into a nearby bedpan.

* * *

**SMOKY ROOM - LONDON**

Chaos. The air is thick with cigar smoke and harsh words. A dozen men, some officers, some civilians, are fighting bitterly, everyone talking at once. Nigel enters unnoticed, escorted in by a young officer who immediately ducks out again.

Nigel scans the faces in the room. He recognizes Hoagie and Wally. With them he sees... Patton Drivolsky, Former Field Marshal of the Military District, Dr. Gabe Goldner, Former Mayor of Brighton. Harold Marx, Former Chief of Staff for the Imperial Army. All of them had one thing in common, they resigned when the current Emperor rose to power.

Patton is currently speaking about the Emperor. "He is not a man, he's a lunatic. He doesn't drink, He has no weakness to exploit, no vice to manipulate. His only passion is complete control. How can you expect to reason with him?"

Gabe speaks up. "After this most recent failure I'd say we've no other choice."

Patton shout at Gabe. "Confront Him now and you'll end up with piano wire for a neck-tie. Our only option is the central solution."

Gabe once again protests. "He's a man like any other. Flesh and blood. Take him head on and-"

Just then Wally raises his voice. "I'll say this for you, Doctor... You're certainly delusional enough to take The Emperor's place."

"When that day comes, I'll be sure to remember you."

"I doubt you'll remember much of anything."

"Dammit, Wally-" And the shouting resumes. It is Harold who finally sees Nigel. He touches Wally's arm. He, in turn, nudges Hoagie and so on. A moment later, the room is silent, all eyes on the Colonel. Everyone is a little embarrassed. Hoagie clears his throat. "Gentlemen, may I present Colonel Nigel Uno. He's been reassigned to my office at the War Ministry." He turns to Nigel. "Colonel, may I introduce-"

Nigel stops him. "These men need no introduction."

Harold stands, shaking Nigel's hand. "I apologize for this unfortunate...spectacle. On behalf of everyone, welc-" Before he can finish, Beck is seized with a gravelly cough that sends an uncomfortable chill through the room. He is very ill.

Gabe looks uncertainly at Nigel. "I haven't welcomed him. Not yet. Where does he stand?"

Wally looks angrily at Gabe. "For God's sake-"

"He's a field officer. He knows the army better than any of us. I want to hear his opinion."

"All right. What do you think, Colonel? Confront The Emperor, force him to resign? Or the central solution?" But before Nigel can answer. Gabe speaks again. ""Central Solution." You soldiers are all the same. Say what you mean."

Patton laughs. "That's a laugh coming from a politician."

Gabe still defends himself and his idea. "The army will follow diplomats before they follow assassins."

Wally speaks again. "They follow a butcher now. What difference does it-"

Nigel interrupts everyone. "What makes you think the army will follow you at all?"

The room quiets down. Harold hides a slight smile. He likes Nigel already. Nigel continues. "Oust him, kill him. That isn't what matters. How do you plan to take control of the government when the Emperor is gone?"

Gabe looks at him with pure anger. "I beg your pardon, Colonel, but you are in the presence of men who would have been the Emperor's inner circle. Instead we resigned. We put our principles above personal gain."

Patton speaks. "We have the have the respect of the people. And the army."

Nigel responds again negatively "With all respect, sir, you put too much faith in your popularity. All of you do."

Gabe speaks. "Now see here, Colonel-"

"You said yourself, I'm a field officer. You all may understand government, but I know the men. A great many of them may hate the Emperor, but they all fear him - they fear the inner circle of the Empire. That kind of fear won't just die with the Emperor. And as for respect: the army, and the people, respect only one thing. Authority. And if just one man questions that authority, you can lose them all. They were fooled into following him... How will you fool them or force them, into following you?"

The conspirators look at one another again, unsure of how to answer.


End file.
